


Personal 1

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Personal 1

I'm stressed.

Maybe some of you can relate. It's the end of the year, and final exams are taking their toll. I, personally, have seven exams in five days, plus all the other crap I'm trying to do, which could fill up a book on it's own. But I think it's rapidly becoming obvious to everyone around me.

For example, I poured a full can of Monster into a cup and added coffee, then popped down two headache pills before turning back to my computer.

I also called my mother a bitch.

In my defence, she was blasting screamo music and I was trying to reread my notes on the Cold War, and the pounding drums were irritating my head, but still...

Now, looking back, this was... maybe the stupidest thing I've ever done. And I've fallen (sorry, jumped) off a cliff before.

But it was scarier how she reacted. She didn't say anything. She just glared at me, arms folded, before pointing towards the door and telling me to wait in the car.

I curled up in the boiling seat and tried to control my breathing. I was sure she was calling an internment camp, or worse, my father. As it turns out, I was partially right.

She came out about a minute later, tossing the keys in the air. She swung into the driver's seat, closing the door behind her and plugging her phone into the audio jack. I sat quietly, awaiting my fiery demise, but she was still silent. Starting the car, she whipped down the road, rolling down the windows as she did so.

She followed a certain path, further confusing me, as the road she took led deep into the backroads. As she pressed the pedal closer to the floor, my hair whipped into my face, leaving me spitting it out of my mouth. I could just hear her laugh over the wind.

Presently we came to the only stoplight on the road. She turned to me, unlocking her phone and pressing play. "Sing along," she ordered. "I know for a fact that you memorized every line on this album. Sing at the top of your lungs."

The light changed, and she flicked her wrist, turning the volume as high as it would go, and floored it, prompting the little car to shoot off the hill we were perched on.

We were both screaming along to the music as we shot up and down hills, twisting and turning through winding roads. I'm relatively sure that we went off the road a few times, and I know I was screaming for more my life than the music.

Taking a few sharp turns, we somehow ended up back at the house. "There," she grinned proudly. "Doesn't that feel better?" I got out of the car on shaky legs.

"Um... yeah," I gasped. "What about you?"

She laughed again, a tinkling, melodic sound. "I think I'd feel better if I could see through my hair."

She trotted up the stairs, leading the way into the house.


End file.
